El Lago de la Luna
by BeaBitterness
Summary: Te Invitamos a adentrarte en un hermoso campamento Repleto de Actividades al aire Libre, Diversion... Pero Cuidado! Que en este peculiar lugar, no todo es lo que aparenta ser.. El Campamento esta rodeado de un oscuro Secreto...Te atreverias a entrar?


Aclaraciones del Capi: Holaaa! ^^ pues aqi le straigo esta hist bastante original diria yo.. xd la hice con una de mis mejores amigas, Wings. Pero ella no tiene cuenta aqi asi qe yo me encargo de subirlo! ^^ Bueno... ocurre en un univers alterno, nunca existio la Death Note ni lo hara, BB y Alex nunca murieron y... no se, des resto es todo iwal xD Pues.. espero les wuste! aqi las dejo! :3

-O-

**El Lago de la Luna**

1 Capitulo: Un mal dia

Los rayos solares que se colaban por las limpias y blancas cortinas me despertaron de mi ensueño, encontrándome frente a mí el rostro de mi amiga linda que me sonreía expectante.

-Buenos días Near- saludo típicamente con su voz chillona

-Buenos días Linda- dije todavía adormilado- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estee...ah, sí, apresúrate, Roger tiene algo importante que decirnos, así que báñate y vístete rápido- respondió jalándome de la mano

-Sí, sí, ya voy- conteste torciendo los ojos, ella a veces se portaba como si fuera mi mama y eso me desespera, me levante y solté mi mano de su agarre, no me gustaba que me tocaran y simplemente no sé porque, tome mi toalla, mi cepillo de dientes, una muda de ropa limpia y fui al baño, los pasillos estaban desiertos lo que era un verdadero alivio, no tenía ganas de enfrentarme al idiota de mello y a su perro faldero matt, aunque de él no puedo decir mucho porque casi no lo conozco.

Al salir del baño me encontré nuevamente con Linda.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunte al verla tan animada.

-Falta poco para que Roger nos diga cuál es la sorpresa que nos tiene- respondió casi dando saltitos de la emoción.

-...

-¿Acaso no te emociona?- pregunto sorprendida.

-La verdad es que no, la mayoría de las sorpresas solo traen desgracias- y era la pura verdad, muchas de la sorpresas que te trae el destino son crueles y malvadas, que se ríen de tu sufrimiento como si fuera la mejor de las diversiones, y el destino se convierte en tu más grande enemigo.

-Ash, si eres pesimista- reclamo Linda con tono molesto pero sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro, ¿cómo podía sonreír tanto?, acaso no le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír?

-No soy pesimista, solo soy una persona realista- dije sin emoción alguna.

Al cabo de un rato fueron llegando los demás niños y entre ellos estaba el rubio y el pelirrojo, detrás de ellos venia Roger y un extraño estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda.

-Buenos días chicos, como ya sabrán les vengo a comunicar cual es su sorpresa, la sorpresa es...que por dos meses van a estar en un campamento, y es obligatorio, por lo que todos ustedes van a ir sin excepciones- dijo posando su mirada severa en cada uno de nosotros- ahora vallan a hacer sus maletas, tiene media hora para hacerlo, el autobús vendrá en media hora así que al terminar vallan a la entrada- y sin decir más se fue dejándonos a todos atónitos.

-Siiii, vamos a un campamento- dijo Linda muy emocionada- vamos Near, tenemos que hacer las maletas, apresúrate.

Camine lentamente a mi habitación, no tenía ganas de ir a ese campamento y mas porque en esos campamentos preparan juegos que requieren esfuerzo físico, y como habrán notado yo no soy de ese estilo, además que no me gusta el "aire libre" que a todos les encanta.

Entre a mi habitación y tome la maleta que estaba debajo de mi cama, en ella metí varias mudas de ropa, libros y mis juguetes favoritos, me acerque a la mesita de noche en donde se encontraba una pequeña cadena con un dije que siempre había estado conmigo desde que tenía memoria, adentro el dije tenía una pequeña foto en donde estábamos mis padres y yo, me la coloque en mi cuello y tome fuertemente la maleta.

Al llegar a la entrada me encontré con varios niños emocionados con sus maletas esperando al autobús, no entiendo por qué tanta emoción por un tonto campamento, como todavía quedaba bastante tiempo me senté en el suelo y comencé a jugar con unos carritos, uno rojo y otro azul, para otros esto podría ser tonto e infantil pero no para mi, jugar con mis juguetes me resulta tan divertido y entretenido como a otros lo hace jugar con videojuegos o hacer deportes, y me permite perderme en mi propio mundo, aunque sea por unos momentos y me hace entrar a un mundo nuevo creado por mí, me perdí tanto jugando que no me di cuenta de que ya estaban llegando cada vez más niños, así que me sorprendí mucho cuando Roger nos llamo, pero no lo mostré.

-De acuerdo, ya están los 20 que van a ir al campamento, acompáñenme que ya llego el autobús- dijo señalando hacia donde debíamos ir, tome mi maleta y me encamine hacia el autobús, al subir vi a Mello sentado junto a Matt que estaba jugando con su PSP, pero gracias a Dios el rubio estaba tan distraído comiendo su chocolate que no se dio cuenta cuando le pase por un lado, me senté en el ultimo asiento, al final del autobús, junto a la ventana y linda rápidamente me alcanzo, sentándose a mi lado y parloteando sin parar sobre lo genial que iba a ser estar en un campamento.

Pero en cierto punto deje de prestar atención, solo me limite a mirar por la ventana, ese paisaje borroso que de distintas formas se apreciaba, y que a gran velocidad pasaban ante mis ojos, formando ciertas figuras extrañas… era curioso como unos cuantos árboles se veían como manchas de verdes indefinidos… o algunas nubes como relámpagos en el cielo, también como de repente todo este confuso paisaje cambiaba a cada kilometro que pasaba, y dejando de ser boscoso se convertía en una especie de llanura donde solo una gran piscina verde se apreciaba… para que pocos instantes después las curiosas manchas verdes regresaran, era fascinante como todo podía cambiar con un poco de velocidad, no quite la vista de la ventana hasta que vi que ya habíamos llegado al campamento.

Nos condujeron por un camino de grandes árboles y pude ver como era el ambiente que me rodeaba, en general era una zona muy boscosa como se notaba en el camino, lo más probable es que fuera una montaña, ya que el ambiente era fresco y silencioso… aparte de eso, habían varias cabañas en la parte derecha del campamento, estaban bastante separadas unas de las otras, mientras que en la parte izquierda había una cabaña similar solo que mas grande, así que supuse que era en donde vivía el director, al frente se veían varios lugares para hacer diferentes actividades y mas allá se podía apreciar un hermoso y cristalino lago que se abría paso en gran parte del terreno, además, contaba con un muelle y varias canoas.

-Bien todos acérquense, en esta hoja que ven aquí encontraran el numero de la cabaña en la que van a dormir y también quien va a ser su compañero de habitación, así que revísenla y vallan a acomodar sus pertenencias que después se les llamara para presentarles al director del campamento- dicho esto se empezó a dirigir hacia la cabaña central y más grande… como supuse, la del director, aparte de eso… esto es increíble! además de tener estar en este beep campamento también me tengo que aguantar a un compañero de cuarto, esto es horrible… van a ser los dos meses más largos de mi vida, por no decir que los peores, ya no puede empeorar… a menos claro, que mi compañero sea Mello, eso sí sería muy pero muy difícil de aguantar en dos largos meses.

Finalmente me acerque cauteloso a la lista y empecé a buscar mi nombre... hmm, aja, aquí esta...cabaña número cinco, y mi compañero es...

Mello.

En ese momento noto al rubio acercarse y lo único que pasa por mi cabeza es… "Oh Dios, hasta aqui llegue"

-O-

Y..? qe tal? ;3 esta cortito pero sensillo ^^ eso es solo una pruebita a ver si les gusta y sigo subiendo ^^ qe dicen? :3 por fa.. cualqier opinion, comentario, les wusto? no les wusto? Me lo hacen llegar por un review qe eso nos hace feliz ok? *-*

Sin mas, hasta la prox! ;D Cuidense mucho ^^ Bye! 3


End file.
